


With Age Comes...

by penny



Category: Eternal Poison
Genre: Age Difference, Community: come_shots, Double Penetration, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny/pseuds/penny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivian and Velnor try to take advantage of the fact they're a very attractive pair of twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Age Comes...

**Author's Note:**

> For the "turning the tables" theme on Come Shots.

He catches Vivian preening when he comes back to their room at Twilight's Rest. "He's older than father, you know," Velnor says, removing his quiver. The Count doesn't allow weapons to be worn in town, not unless one is entering or returning from Besek, but Velnor (and Vivian; his sister is full of good ideas) carries a hidden dagger in his boot.

Her expression doesn't change in the polished glass hanging above the small table, but her cheeks do flush faintly pink. "Maybe I'm after the Beast General."

He can't resist. It's so rare that he can tease Vivian. Komori has been flirting mercilessly with her, and she's welcomed the attention. "Oh? And what is the Beast General's name?"

She turns to face him, and she's honestly blushing now, but there's also a challenge in her eyes. "Alexei, as you well know." She draws herself up straight and tosses her hair back over her shoulder. "Why don't we take both of them?"

"We?" He blinks. The idea of watching Vivian with both Alexei and Komori is enticing. Komori is old enough to be their father, but there is no denying he is an attractive man. So is Alexei.

Vivian is not a small woman, but next to Alexei, she does look tiny, and that...that excites Velnor far more than it should.

"Yes." She smiles. "We, as in you and me."

"And both of them?"

She steps closer and lightly traces the tattoo spiraling down his arm. "You'd rather not?"

"It's been...well, you said not until we've caught him."

"I've been thinking about that. Do you think he's alive?"

He hadn't given it much thought, but...he shrugs. "The deeper we get into Besek, the more formidable the Majin. It wouldn't surprise me if he's dead."

She's watching him closely, and he can't quite figure out her expression. It's not quite disappointment or disapproval, but it's not quite relief or approval. He licks his lips. "I suppose that means we have to find his body."

"Yes." Her touch is firmer now.

Velnor reaches out, fingers the tattoo on her arm. "So it's all right?"

She smirks. "Komori is older than father, you know. And Alexei is so big and strong."

Velnor laughs. "You'll stop them from taking horrible advantage of me, won't you?"

"Don't I always look out for you?" She rises up on tiptoe and ruffles his hair. "Little brother?"

"You know, mom's never actually said you're older."

"She doesn't need to." She brushes past him. "It's obvious."

He laughs and turns to follow her. She's right, of course. He can't remember her ever being wrong.

* * *

The Libertine is crowded. The musicians are back, and more and more people are coming through town. The gods are apparently endorsing their endeavor, because Alexei and Komori are sharing a table, though they don't seem to be keeping each other company. Alexei is still in his armor, and he's eating with single-minded focus. Komori is at the very edge of the bench keeping an eye on his daughter, who's comparing spells with Stein and Yuri at a nearby table.

"May we join you?" Vivian asks. "There aren't many seats."

Alexei's only reply is a brief nod. Komori tears his attention away from his daughter's table and smiles. It's wolfish, similar to the one he gives in battle, but with the bloodlust replaced with sexual heat. "Why, yes. There's plenty of room."

"Thank you," Vivian says, smiling as she sits across from him. "Brother, would you...?"

"A round for the four of us," Velnor says. "And stew for you, sister, since I know you haven't eaten." He squeezes Vivian's shoulder and looks at Komori. "Have you?"

Komori's glance drops to Velnor's hand on Vivian's shoulder. He licks his lips, a quick swipe of his tongue that looks entirely too lewd, and Velnor can't tell if it's intentional or involuntary. "No," Komori says, and Velnor's a bit surprised by the increased heat in his gaze. "Not yet."

"Well then, let us treat you." Vivian reaches up to cover Velnor's hand on her shoulder. "We have enough, don't we, brother?"

Komori licks his lips again. Involuntary, Velnor decides. And he suspects he knows what's getting to the man. "More than enough." He pauses. "Sister."

Komori's eyes darken, and he shifts a bit, brushing up against Alexei's shoulder. Alexei looks up at them, but Velnor can't decipher his expression. In battle, Alexei is a front line fighter, and his focus is always on the enemy. He's impressive from what Vivian says, but Velnor is always too far back to get a feel for what kind of man he is.

From the brief squeeze Vivian gives his hand before letting him withdraw, she's noticed Komori's reactions, too. Perfect. He'll let her figure out Alexei.

He approaches the bar. Iryth greets him with one of her faint, knowing smiles and already has a pitcher waiting for him. "Will you be wanting food as well?"

"Your stew," Velnor says.

"I'll bring it to you. Enough for five."

"Five?"

"Alexei eats as if he's two people."

Velnor turns. Alexei has set his spoon down. He laughs at something Vivian or Komori has said. It's a booming laugh, fitting for his girth, and Velnor's clothes suddenly feel a little too tight. He really wants to watch Vivian ride Alexei. She'd look so small! And he's pretty sure Alexei could circle his hands completely around her waist. Velnor clears his throat and turns back to the bar. "I better get two pitchers."

Iryth's smile widens. "Of course." She turns back to the keg and draws another pitcher. "Enjoy."

* * *

The meal is quite pleasant. Komori is outrageous with his flirting, and not all of it is directed at Vivian. Velnor's sitting across from Alexei, and the Beast General keeps bumping knees with him. It's a bit too often, and much too gentle, to be entirely accidental, even though Alexei is a large man. Unlike Komori, he devotes nearly all of his attention to his food. There are no heated glances or ribald comments. So Velnor can't tell what Alexei means by the contact.

They finish their meal right as Komori's daughter comes back to announce she's going back to Twilight's Rest to get some sleep, so could he please be quiet when he returns?

"As quiet as a mouse!" Komori promises.

Nena rolls her eyes, and she looks to Alexei. "You'll sober him up before letting him go back? He's not very quiet when he bumps into things."

Alexei raises his mug. "I'll let him bunk with me."

She nods, then glances quickly at Velnor, blushes, and hurries away.

Alexei notices her blush, too. He grins at Velnor. "Unless one of you intends to claim him."

"Only one?" Komori asks, leering at Vivian, then Velnor. "But they match!"

"Incest is a crime in Valdia," Alexei says.

"Hmmm." Komori rubs his chin, following the line of his short beard. His face is a little flushed, so the x-shaped scar on his forehead stands out. Velnor forces himself to look away. The scars warriors earn in battle always fascinate him too much. "But we're in Besek," Komori finally says.

"Besek is inside Valdia."

"I'm sure we can find away around the laws," Vivian says mildly. "After all, if my brother and I never touch, it's not incest."

Alexei frowns, like he's trying, and failing, to think of a counter argument.

"So it's decided!" Komori rises. "Your room, then? I don't think Alexei approves."

Alexei sighs and stands. "Someone has to ensure you don't tempt them to actual incest."

* * *

Their room feels small with the four of them in it. Perhaps it's just Alexei. He takes up so much space.

Velnor and Vivian help him out of his armor. The plate mail is heavy. Neither he nor Vivian are weaklings, but Velnor's glad they're both working on the armor. He traces the pattern on one of the shoulder plates. If he had to do this alone, he'd be exhausted.

"There's still more," Komori says when they've set down the last piece. His voice is gravelly. When Velnor looks over his shoulder, he sees Komori has unbuttoned his pants and is lazily stroking himself. "Strip him completely down."

It's an order. Velnor looks to Vivian. He doesn't mind orders, but Vivian said she wanted to take them both. If Komori or Alexei is telling them what to do, are they taking the men?

"You heard him, brother," Vivian purrs, and Velnor's heard her use that tone enough to know she's figured out a way to regain control. She slides her hands under Alexei's shirt.

Velnor copies her action, scraping his nails over the hard muscle of Alexei's abdomen. He finds himself tracing the line of a jagged scar up and across Alexei's chest. He's eager to see it, so he forces the thin fabric up. There are other scars, including three along his ribs that look like a bear took a swipe at him.

Vivian circles around behind Alexei, careful not to brush her hands against Velnor or to bump hips with him. Her fingers dance along the trio of scars at his ribs, and then she slides his shirt up higher. "I'm afraid you're too tall for us."

Alexei shucks off his shirt. He's just as formidable out of his armor. Velnor's throat is dry. He's just so...so solid. Velnor runs his fingers through the hair on Alexei's chest. There's a puckering scar from a stab wound at his right shoulder, like someone managed to get a rapier in between the joints of his armor. It's relatively new, still pink and stretched too tight.

"Lick them," Komori says. There's a hitch in his voice that makes Velnor swallow reflexively. "His scars."

Alexei inhales sharply.

"No, brother," Vivian says, and her voice's muffled like she's doing what Komori ordered. "Kneel."

Velnor's torn, but he obeys his sister. Alexei clenches his hands into fists at his side. Velnor's not quite sure what to make of that, but he does know if Alexei doesn't want the attention, he's more than capable of refusing it. So Velnor doesn't stop. Instead, he runs his knuckles down Alexei's abdomen, through the thin trail of blond hair dipping below the waist of the red leggings he wears beneath his armor.

He rubs his cheek against the outline of Alexei's hard cock. It's even bigger than he expected. Thicker. There's no way he can take it, but he still wants to try.

"Is he wonderful, brother?"

Velnor's peeling Alexei's leggings down, so he's not sure if they way Alexei's cock twitches is from Vivian's "brother" or from him getting a hand around its base. Either way, he's not protesting to their legally-not-incest actions and talk.

"More wonderful than we imagined, sister." Velnor gets both hands around Alexei's cock, and it's still not enough. The tip of Alexei's cock is slick with precum, and Velnor can't resist. He leans in and licks the slit, moans at the taste, and then he steels himself and closes his lips around the head.

Alexei takes a shuddering breath. His hands settle on Velnor's shoulders, light, like he's forcing himself to hold back. And that's probably a good thing. Perhaps Velnor is over estimating the man's strength, but he can easily imagine Alexei crushing his shoulder. And that...Velnor moans again and forces his jaw wider. That Alexei is holding himself back, that Alexei feels the need to be gentle with him, is a thrilling thought.

He's no weakling. He and Vivian are both strong. They have stamina and skill and can hold their own against most humans and Majin, but Velnor knows neither of them are strong enough to win a hand-to-hand fight with Alexei.

"How does it taste, boy?" From the sound, Komori's moved up behind him, but Velnor still flinches when the man fists a hand in his hair. "Sorry, did I startle you?" Komori moves in close, planting one foot next to Velnor's knee and pressing his legs against Velnor's back so he's trapped between the two men.

"I promised my brother I wouldn't let you take horrible advantage of him."

"Oh? Is that what we're doing, boy?" Komori asks, sliding his hand beneath Velnor's chin to unfasten the top clasp of his vest's collar.

Velnor whimpers. Yes, but he doesn't mind. He figures his continued attention to Alexei's cock is answer enough. He really can't spare much thought to anything else. It's hard finding the right rhythm between his hands and mouth. He's not used to...well, sometimes Vivian likes watching like this with another man, but it's not a common practice.

"Maybe you'd rather be the one between us?" Komori slides his hand up so he's gripping Velnor's jaw, his fingers just tight enough to dance along the edge of pain and pleasure, just tight enough that the noises Velnor hears himself making are both wounded and pleading.

"I'm...not sure he would forgive me if I made you stop." Vivian sounds bewildered.

Velnor's a bit bewildered himself. Whatever Vivian had in mind, things are not going as she planned. Velnor's not sure when things slipped away from them, but he's not complaining. He's found an acceptable rhythm now, and Alexei is making some very nice noises, and being pressed so close, feeling the tickle of coarse hair at Alexei's groin when he slides his hand down to the base of his cock, all their sweat and musk and arousal is mingling and filling Velnor's head so he's dizzy and greedy for so much more.

"Then it's settled." Komori laughs. "Don't worry. We'll take care of you, too. Age gives a man stamina." He kneels and begins working loose the fastenings of Velnor's vest.

"We...don't have oil in the room," Vivian says.

Komori chuckles, and he's flush against Velnor's back so he feels it strum through him. "You think we'd let you two temp us up here if we weren't prepared?" He keeps working Velnor's vest with his left hand. Velnor can feel him fish something out of his pocket.

"Velnor," Vivian says. Velnor, not brother, so she thinks they've lost control of this seduction.

He pulls back from Alexei's cock. His lips feel swollen, and his jaw aches a bit, but they're good feelings. "It's all right." He wipes his mouth and doesn't quite meet Alexei's eyes.

"I think they mean to take you together."

Komori finishes with the last fastening of his vest. Velnor shrugs out of it, then shifts to remove the guards at his shins so he can unlace his boots. "It's all right."

"Together as in both of them in the same place." She pauses. "Am I wrong?"

"No," Alexei says, squatting before Velnor. He meets Velnor's eyes, and apparently he sees the permission he wants, because he pushes Velnor back against Komori, then bats Velnor's hands away from his boots so he can undo the laces. He finds the dagger and sets it aside with a pleased little smile.

"Velnor."

While Alexei works off his boots, Velnor unfastens his pants. "I said it's all right." He wiggles more than necessary to slide the fabric down past his hips. "Sister." That earns him a little hitch in Komori's breath.

He lets Alexei haul him to his feet when he's stripped completely naked. He's not nearly as impressive as Alexei, but the Beast General's gaze is admiring and hungry and makes Velnor flush with pride.

"The oil," Alexei says, holding out his hand to Komori. His voice sounds dry. "I'll open him up."

Velnor turns to face Vivian so she understands how much he wants this. And so she understands he'll find a way to wrestle the control away from the two men. He already knows how to get to Komori. He suspects the same methods will get to Alexei, too. For all his earlier talk that incest's a sin, the Beast General has certainly enjoyed the verbal interplay between him and Vivian.

Vivian's near her bed, one arm crossed over her stomach. Her free arm, her sword arm, is twitching at her side, like she wishes she had her blade.

Velnor smiles, tries to make it as wicked as one of hers. "I'll tell you how it feels. Would you like that, sister?"

Alexei grunts behind him. Vivian relaxes slightly, and Velnor's smile widens. "I'd like it," Velnor says, leaning back against Alexei. He snakes his arm around Alexei's neck, fingers digging into the thick muscle, and grinds against the man. Alexei's cock is still hard, and still slick, and the slide of it along the small of Velnor's back sends little tremors down his spine.

Alexei splays his hand over Velnor's stomach and pulls Velnor backwards with him. He guides them back towards Velnor's bed and bats Velnor's arm from his neck. Then he sits on the edge of the bed, hauling Velnor into his lap.

"So you want a show for your sister?" Alexei asks. He spreads his legs, and given the way Velnor's positioned, it also spreads his legs uncomfortably, but not unbearably, wide. "We can give her that, but no touching yourself. We're going to make you come just from fucking you, agreed?"

"I certainly agree," Komori says.

Velnor can only nod.

"Good. Come around behind me, Komori. You're blocking the lady's view."

Komori chuckles. There's the dip of the mattress as he comes to kneel behind Alexei, and then Velnor feels his fingers on his jaw again. Komori holds him steady so he can't look away from his sister.

Alexei thumbs open the vial of oil. The bed shifts again, and Velnor realizes Komori has shifted again to slick up Alexei's fingers for him. Alexei pins Velnor to his chest with his forearm, slides his oil-slicked hand down between them. Velnor arches his hips to give the man room.

"Ah." He almost forgets he's supposed to be talking when Alexei's fingers slide down the crack of his ass. Alexei traces a slow circle. The pressure is firm but relaxing, and Velnor can't help squirming a bit. "He's being gentle with me, sister. I think he thinks I'll break."

Alexei grunts but doesn't rise to the bait. In fact, he teases Velnor right back, sliding his hand forward to brush a knuckle against that sensitive spot just behind his testicles. Velnor gasps, and oh, he wishes he hadn't agreed not to touch himself, because it's torture! He curls his fingers into the sides of Alexei's thighs.

Vivian smiles and lets go of her arm. "You should be grateful, brother. I think he could break you." She sits on the edge of her bed, and Velnor's pleased to see that her breath is a little shallow. Good.

Alexei slides a finger into him. Velnor can't help clenching around it. "Mmm, yes, like that. Even his fingers are thick, sister."

"I've seen his hands." Her smile widens, and she meets Velnor's eyes for a beat before looking up to Alexei. Or Komori. Velnor's not sure. She spreads her legs and hikes up her skirt.

She's bare underneath, which takes them all by surprise. He, Alexei, and Komori all have the same hitch in their breath. Vivian notices, because her smile widens. She spreads her legs wider and unfastens her vest to bare her breasts.

No binding? Velnor blinks, but Alexei gets another finger in him and licks at his ear, and Velnor can't be bothered to wonder how Vivian managed to strip and redress in the short span of time she'd been alone in the room before he returned.

"Speechless already, brother?" She fondles her left breast with one hand, pinching at the nipple, and slides her other down between her legs to part her slick folds. "I'm imagining what it's like. How many fingers does he have in you now? One?" She inserts one finger into her, tilting her head back so her neck stands out in beautiful relief.

"Two," he manages, and he rolls his hips so he's fucking Alexei's fingers. "Ah, sister, I'm getting impatient for his cock. It's going to feel so good inside me."

Vivian slides another finger into her core. "And Komori's? Remember, brother, they both want you."

"Together, yes, I know." Something halfway between anticipation and trepidation lurches low in his belly, but he's come this far, and Alexei is being careful in his preparations.

Velnor swallows. His mouth is dry, but he manages to find is voice. "Three fingers now. It's so much. Please, sister --" Alexei's fingers twitch and make Velnor whimper. "Please, tell them you want to see them fuck me now. Will you do that for me, sister?"

Komori shoves his fingers in Velnor's mouth. "Keep begging like that, and I'll come just from the way you plead."

"Then you better take him now," Vivian says. "Do you think -- ahh -- you can make him come before I finish taking care of myself?"

"Ha! That sounds like a challenge," Komori says.

"Mmmhmmm." Vivian wets her lips. "Think a pair of old men like you can win against a young thing like me?"

"It's not always about speed."

"Look at my poor brother. He needs you both now. What kind of sister would I be if I let you keep torturing him?" She lets her fingers slide over to her other breast. "Or do you brag about your stamina because it takes you so long to get going?"

Komori barks out a laugh. "No need to be cruel with your taunting. We're all here for fun. All right, then, a race. Alexei?"

"Hold on to me, boy, like you were before," Alexei says.

Velnor nods and reaches back around Alexei's neck with both arms, not just one. It's an awkward position, makes him arch his hips and back and strain against the arm pinning him to Alexei's chest. He whimpers and sucks on Komori's fingers.

Alexei releases him. "More oil." Velnor feels the shift of Alexei's shoulder as he holds out his hand for Komori.

Komori withdraws his fingers from Velnor's mouth. "Ah," Velnor breathes. "Thank you, sister."

"Keep talking. You want me to win, don't you, brother?"

Alexei's grabs his hips and lines him up. Velnor inhales, forces himself to relax and oh! There's no way he's going to be able to take Komori, too. He can barely handle Alexei, and it's good, very good, but anything more would be too much.

"Talk to me, brother. Tell me what it feels like."

"So good, sister. But it's too much. I'll never be able to take more."

Alexei grunts. "You'll take more."

"Much more," Komori says. "Sorry, but I have to block your view of your brother." He moves off the bed and comes around to kneel in front of Velnor. Then Velnor feels his fingers circling his ass stretched so wide around Alexei's cock.

Bit by bit, they force him further open. Velnor tries to talk for his sister, but Alexei's filling him with slow, lazy strokes, and he hits the spot that makes pleasure snap up his spine and makes him see double. If he's actually managing words, he's sure they're not coherent ones.

He tightens his grip on Alexei's neck. When Komori withdraws his fingers, Velnor nearly sobs. He shouldn't feel so empty, not with Alexei still filling him, but he does. And he's so close to coming. His own cock is throbbing and he's close, so close, but not quite there. He needs more. When Komori rises and slicks up his cock, Velnor does manage to find some words.

"Please," he begs. "Please. I'm so close. Give me more."

Komori teases Velnor with the head of his cock. He glances back over his shoulder. "I think you're going to lose, girl."

"Just a little bit longer, brother. Please? For me?"

Komori pushes in as Vivian finishes. Velnor whimpers. Pleasure snaps up his spine, then strums back down, hard, so hard. There's no more room inside him. He's so full, and he can feel Alexei and Komori sliding against each other, competing with each other, and it's too much, especially with Vivian urging him to hold out just a little bit longer. For her.

"Hurry, sister. I can't --"

One of them, Alexei he thinks, hits him in that perfect spot again. And Velnor's coming. He's pinned between Alexei and Komori, so he can't move, can't even breathe, just writhe helplessly between them as they finish with him. In that moment, his whole world is the flex of muscle, his and the two men, their combined musk, their sweat and come.

He's spent after that. He goes limp, and he loses his grip on Alexei's neck. Velnor rests his head against Komori's shoulder while the three of them catch their breath.

"Brother?"

Velnor laughs. "Sorry. I held out as long as I could."

"It's all right. I can accept my loss. Though they just barely won."

Komori withdraws, slowly, so he doesn't hurt Velnor. "We made a mess of ourselves," he says, chuckling. He runs his fingers through the come staining his shirt. "But it will wash out, hey?"

"Sorry."

Alexei grabs his hips and eases Velnor off him. Velnor's sensitive enough that Alexei's fingers on his waist tickle. "Sorry," he says again, laughing as he slumps down to his knees between Alexei's lets. "I'm a little --" Alexei brushes his hair off his neck, and that sends tickling little shocks all through his body. "Haah!"

"A little sensitive?" Alexei chuckles. "Then we do win."

Vivian considers her fingers, slick with her own juices. "To preserve my brother's honor, I feel compelled to request a rematch." She wipes her hand dry on the blanket. "Tomorrow night."

Komori chuckles. "Ah, the brashness of youth."

"Afraid, old man?" Vivian slips off the bed and stalks towards him. She fingers the laces of his shirt where it gapes open over his chest, wipes a bit of Velnor's come from his skin with her thumb.

Komori catches her wrist and licks the come from her thumb. "Hardly, little girl. Tomorrow night then. Alexei?"

Alexei snorts. "I suppose someone has to make sure they don't kill you with their youthful enthusiasm. Very well. Tomorrow night."


End file.
